love lost then love found
by Mrs Evia May Whitlock
Summary: What would do you think Bella's reaction to Alice and Edward cheating would be. Who would she turn to and what does Alice see for Jasper and Bella. will there be a future together or just as friend. who knows read and review


Love Lost Then Love Found!

Chapter 1 Bella pov

I am in my car on the way to the Cullen's house, Edward just text me saying the whole family needed to talk to me. Right I'm here as I walked up the steps I heard screaming so I ran in and Jasper was on top of Edward fighting, I think it was too fast for human eyes to see. As I walked in everyone turned to me, I saw everyone faces and it was a look of sadness and pity. Then I looked to Jasper he looked betrayed and there were tears in his eyes that would never fall. Then he was dry sobbing in to Esme's shirt. Still nobody said anything.

I walked over to him and he looked up and just said "I'm sorry". At first I didn't get what he meant but I knew the only thing that could make him this up set was Alice. Jaspers head popped up Just before I stood up. I walked straight over to Edward and Alice

"WHAT DID YOU DO" I screamed.

"Nothing love absolutely nothing" Edward said

"Don't you love me and you" I pointed at Alice "Why aren't you speaking? What did you do to Jasper?"

"Why do think it was just me It takes two do what I did to him and your fiancé seemed to willingly go along with it so why don't you scream and your fiancé" She Shouted

It took a second to click what she mean but then I realised my fiancé had slept with Jaspers wife.

"How could you" I said so quite that if they weren't vampires that they probably wouldn't have heard me.

"It just happened I still lo..."

"DON'T" I scream "Don't say I still love you" I breathed and sucked in a breath quickly trying to stop myself from crying. "If you still loved me then you wouldn't have done it and you" I pointed at Alice "How could you he was your husband for nearly 100 years and you threw it away over him" I pointed at Edward. "You know what, take this..." and I took off my engagement ring and through it at him "Now that I think about I don't know why I was marrying you in the first place I love your family but I don't think I ever really loved you"

"No don't" Edward said "I do still love you it's always been you now one else"

"Well you have a funny way of expressing your feelings don't you. When you love someone you don't go sleeping with the best friend" I said

"I..." Edward tried to speak but I just cut him off. I put my had up in a stopping motion and just said

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Edward and I don't think the family does either now if you don't mind I am going to comfort Jasper."

I walked over to Jasper and lifted his head up.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I said

He just nodded and stood up we walked out the door. He knelt down and I knew what he wanted me to do so I jumped on his back and he ran. I put my head in the curve on his shoulder he smelt like shaved wood and mown grass. Before I knew it he had stopped and helped me get down. It was beautiful even more so then mine and Edwards. Wait I just said his name and it didn't hurt last time I broke down.

"Edward Edward" I said

"Darlin is there any reason in particular you just said Edward's name twice randomly" Jasper said trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Well Jazz I can say his name without it hurting and that is a good sign because last time you all left I broke down"

"Oh and jazz what's that" Jazz asked

"It's my new nickname for you. You like." I asked

"Yes I do darlin now do you want to go back" Jazz said

"Yeah I need a shower" I said

I got back on his back and he ran back home. When I looked up we were in the living room surrounded by the whole family.

"I'm off for a shower" I said "Oh by the way I sing in the shower"

Then I was off

Jasper Pov

When Bella left the room I looked at Alice and Edward then moved to sit on the couch as I did we heard the shower turn on and after about 3 minutes of silence heard the most amazing voice I had ever heard. Then all I felt off everyone was shock and all mi could get off Carlisle and Esme was a heap of proud. I recognised the song she was sing it was Celine Dionne the heart will go on

She was amazing but we had to talk before she came down.

"So what happens now the Volturi still won't Bella changed as soon as possible and I don't think Bella not being with Edweirdo over there will change a thing." I said

Carlisle was the first to answer

"Well in my opinion Bella is still my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect her."

"Me to but first seems though nobody else has said this how the hell could you do that to Bella. I mean don't you think she's been through enough already and then you go and add to it. Then suddenly Alice gasped

"Bella she's going to go to Volturi she wants to join the guard"

Everyone gasped but me hmm I could go with her start fresh and all.

"No Jaz you will not be going with her to have a fresh..." Then she stopped she was having another vision. When she came out of she looked all happy.

"Oh my god go pack you and Bella are going to join the guard you will both find your soul mates there I am not telling who coz that would be cheating" Alice said she was way to chirpy just as she said that Bella walked down the stairs as soon as she turned the corner we saw she had all of her bags packed and looked like she'd been quietly crying. Esme rushed up to her

"What's wrong dear" you could hear the concern edged in to her voice

"Ermmm I got an E-mail of Jacob and Billy they said that they just arrived at the house and they have an extra key and then the phone went of my dad was shot during work he died on the spot they couldn't do anything" and with that she just fell on to Esme and cried in to her shirt ...

Review if you want another chapter


End file.
